


I really like you

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Steve and Danny(//∇//)pure fluff





	I really like you

https://youtu.be/mbB-eMRpgUY

100% pure fluff guarantee_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


End file.
